1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planers and, more specifically, to a portable planer having rails with means for mounting to a single use stand. The planer has a pair of rails with posts depending from the base having threads positioned on the distal ends whereby a stand having been constructed on site and leveled regardless of ground slope has means for receiving the threaded posts whereupon fasteners may be placed on the rail post distal ends thereby the rails form an integral part of said single use stand. The motorized planer is mounted to a carriage having wheels for mounting on said rails whereby the planer can be selectively moved from one rail end to the other. Positioned between the single use rail mounts are supports for placing the work piece for processing with the planer having means for receiving various blades and means for varying the height of the blade relative to the work piece.
The device is designed to manufacture several wood products to include; three sided or “D” shaped logs used in the construction of log buildings, for planing timbers for use in construction of timber frame buildings, for shaping or profiling natural logs for construction of natural log buildings or to custom make to size (height and width) timbers or logs for general construction use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other planer devices designed for shaping a work piece. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,879 issued to Hallock on May 11, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Bassett on Feb. 3, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,777. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,284 was issued to Taylor on May 5, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Elsey as U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,454.
Another patent was issued to Schuler on Apr. 4, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,693. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,351 was issued to Hurdle, Jr. on Apr. 13, 1993. Another was issued to Cannaday on Mar. 14, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,938 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Greenland as U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,041.
Another patent was issued to Olson on Aug. 22, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,477. Yet another German Patent No. DE4212460 was issued to Buck et al on Oct. 21, 1993. Another was issued to Lavis on May 2, 1984 as U.K. Patent No. GB2128546.
A planer having a table, means forming an inclined surface upon the under side of said table, a slidable wedge engaging said inclined surface, means for sliding said wedge to raise and lower said table, an auxiliary table detachably secured to said table, means forming inclined surfaces upon the under side of said auxiliary table, means engaging said inclined surface and supporting said auxiliary table, and means for actuating said means so as to raise and lower said auxiliary table.
A portable cutting device is provided which comprises a table having first and second frame sections maintained in parallel spaced apart relationship by a plurality of attaching members extending between said first frame section and said second frame section, each of said first and said second frame sections having a longitudinally extending assembly mounted along an upper edge thereof, said longitudinal assemblies having a plurality of spaced apart transverse assemblies mounted thereon and extending substantially perpendicularly therebetween; guide means having a length sufficient to traverse a diagonal of said table and having sufficient rigidity to resist bending under stress and cutting means coacting with said guide to permit said cutting means to transverse a substantial portion of the length of said guide.
A workbench comprises a rigid frame support having telescoped legs to provide adjustable working height and supporting a flat topped work surface. The frame has two widely spaced apart parallel guide rods extending from one side of the work surface, the guide rods having slideable thereon a clamping member to clamp a tool against the adjacent side of the work surface.
A portable bandsaw mill, readily made sufficiently light in weight to be carried by two people, having a saw unit supported on rollers, so that the saw unit can be readily guided and the cut controlled and adjusted manually. A ground-supported support frame or unit provides guide tracks spaced apart on opposite sides of a log or other work piece, on which the saw unit can be rollingly advanced. The ends of the guide tracks are supported in end frames by structure enabling the levels of the guide tracks to be conveniently adjusted for successively lower passes of the saw unit through the log. Guide beam ends are capable of independent adjustment to accommodate differences in level between the four corners of the support unit. A manually advanced rolling saw head of the saw unit includes two bandsaw pulleys, each having a bandsaw blade entrained thereon, one being an idler pulley and the other a drive pulley. The drive pulley, rotatably driven, can be powered by a hydraulic motor, with the actual pressure fluid source separate from the mill. The motor can be readily separable from the saw unit for use in powering other apparatus. The mill can be readily employed for rip sawing logs into boards at any convenient location for example the felling site.
An extension table for a machine tool of the type that includes a machine table that defines a reference plane includes a rigid, straight beam having a lower surface. A ledge is mounted to the lower surface of an outer portion of the beam to extend outwardly from at least one side of the beam, and this ledge defines a continuous upper surface which is substantially coplanar with the lower surface of the beam. The inner portion of the beam is mounted on the machine table with the beam positioned above the machine table such that the outer portion of the beam is cantilevered from the machine table with the lower surface of the beam substantially coplanar with the machine table. The outer portion of the beam is then supported against deflection by a support leg. The beam is sufficiently rigid to ensure that the upper surface of the ledge is substantially coplanar with the machine table. In certain applications the beam is preferably divided into two or more separate beam sections which are held together releasably by coupling elements. A center of one of the beam sections may be affixed to a conventional guide fence of the machine tool to move the extension table laterally across the machine table with the guide fence.
An edger for use with a conventional sawmill, including upper and lower chippers or cutters for forming the upper and lower edges of a board to be removed from a log, mechanical or optical sizers for automatically determining the location of the upper and lower edges of the board, and a control mechanism, responsive to the sizers, for positioning the cutters. The cutters have horizontal or vertical motors with associated blades, and the motors are mounted on carriages which ride up and down on a mast, positioned by a hydraulic cylinder. Mechanical sizing wheels are mounted on separate carriages, and the wheels are urged to contact the log's surface to determine extreme points of narrowness thereof. The extreme motion points of the sizing wheels are recorded by frictionally secured pistons which are sensed by metallic sensors which are input to the control mechanism. An electric eye causes the sizing wheels to move toward and away from the log. During each forward pass of the log toward the saw, the cutters cut the top and bottom edges off the board that the saw will remove from the log, while the sizers profile the log or locate the minimum width points to be used during the succeeding pass of the log to position the cutters. The single channel or double “H-beam” mast has machined sidewalls to which flanges are attached upon which the carriages slide vertically. Linear slide bearings can also attach the carriages to the mast.
Apparatus and method for, in one continuous operation, receiving a slab sawn from a log, sensing the thickness of the slab and setting the apparatus to plane its upper and lower surfaces to produce a desired thickness slab which then is sawn into boards of desired width. The apparatus includes upper and lower planer heads, the upper of which is mounted on adjustable setworks for raising and lowering. At the infeed end of the apparatus a sensor determines the thickness of an entering slab and through control mechanism adjusts the space between the planer heads to plane the slab to a desired common board thickness which is the maximum available from the slab size. A bank of smooth cutting saws downstream from the planer heads saws the slab into smooth-sided boards.
A saw with a compact frame that permits the cutting of large workpieces and that can be repeatedly operated repeatedly without requiring manual activation of an on/off switch. A special pivoting support arm pivots outwardly away from a motor assembly to allow the cutting of large workpieces while allowing the size of the saw to remain relatively compact and portable. An automatic power switch mechanism also is provided to automatically turn on the saw motor upon the placement of a work piece adjacent to the saw blade. The saw table can be slid beyond the frame for the cutting of large workpieces.
A portable sawmill is described that preferably includes a frame-mounted, elongate tub for surrounding a log, the frame mounting adjacent the base of the tub a lateral chain conveyor for rolling the log or advancing it laterally on a frame-mounted lift mechanism for elevating the log as it is ripped by an overhead set of circular saws. The circular saws are double-carriage mounted, with the carriages being a fixed elevation on the frame and with the main and secondary carriages being reciprocally positionable, respectively, along the length and width of the tub above the log. The circular saws preferably include one vertical-swath blade and two vertically separately elevation-adjustable horizontal-swath blades. To one side of the tub, and along the substantial length of the frame, are a plurality of retractable support arms mounted on the frame at a height approximately equal to the elevation of the lateral conveyor at the highest elevation of the lift mechanism. Logs may be lifted as they are processed, and cants produced by such processing may be lifted and moved laterally onto the support arms for further milling. The support arms are automatically retracted from a maximum inward extent to an incrementally, successively retracted position synchronously with lateral movement of the secondary carriage, at the beginning of each of successive passes of the main carriage, to prevent interference between the saw blades and the inward termini of the retractable arms. Structure for spindle-aligning logs, rotating partly squared logs and handling cants while finish milling lumber is described.
The invention discloses a guide rail for hand operated circular saw having a raise rib along which base plate of saw can slide and side clamps to fit over edge of timber. The guide rail is laid on the timber to be cut and its side clamp is pressed against the edge of the timber. The clamp is bolted to the rail by means of a bolt whose head is captive in the hollow underside of the raised rib. The circular saw is mounted on a base plate which has a groove in its underside to fit over the rib and enable the saw to slide and cut along a scribed line parallel to the rib. The end of the clamp acts as a gauge for the rail and sets it along the scribed line.
A power tool mounting assembly which comprises a semi-circular base plate which has a radial arm pivotally connected adjacent the straight edge to the underside of the plate. The arm has a yoke member slidably mounted thereon. A power tool support arm is slidably supported in a crosshead which is pivotally supported in the yoke. The support arm can comprise two parallel, spaced limbs connected to transverse members with one limb being supported in the cross-head. Alternatively, the support arm can comprise a channel member with two parallel, spaced carriage housings fixed thereto for movably supporting the carriage housing on rails fixed to the cross-head. A power tool is detachably supported by the support arm which extends across the base plate above the radial arm. The support arm and power tool can be counter balanced by weights or springs.
While these work stands may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.